simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Vovô Simpson e seu neto em "A Maldição dos Infernais Peixes Voadores"
"Você é um diabinho valente com atitude corajosa e uma educação de quarta série, poderia até ser sargento." (Abe Simpson) Sinopse Na segunda guerra mundial Abe era sargento de um pequeno grupo de soldados chamado Peixes Infernais. Ao fim da guerra eles encontraram quadros super valiosos em uma mansão e, como não poderiam vender os quadros naquele momento, fizeram uma acordo de tontine. Abe recebe uma carta dos Peixes Infernais avisando que Asa, um soldado, havia morrido. No funeral de Asa, somente os dois últimos representantes do esquadrão, Abe e Burns, estão presentes. Como rege o acordo, o último representante vivo ficará com o tesouro. Enredo Quando vovô Simpson vai à Escola Primária de Springfield para o Dia dos Avós, Abe envergonha Bart na frente de seus colegas de classe. No asilo Abe recebe uma carta informando que alguém chamado Asa Phelps morreu. Depois do funeral de Asa Phelps, Abe Simpson e o Sr. Burns abrem um cofre e retiram um pedaço de papel com os nomes dos soldados do esquadrão; eles riscam o nome de Asa Phelps e restam apenas os seus nomes. Quando volta para sua mansão, o Sr. Burns contrata o assassino Fernando Vidal para assassinar Abe Simpson para que ele possa obter a sua chave do cofre. Várias tentativas de matar Abe Simpson falham incluindo uma família representação da família Simpson para metralhá-lo no Asilo de Springfield. Vovô corre para a casa dos Simpsons e conta para a família as recentes tentativas de assassinato ma sem explicar o porquê. Lisa, Marge e Homer concordam que ele deve ficar no quarto de Bart, para sua decepção porque ele queria dormir no lixo. No quarto de Bart, Abe Simpson conta a Bart porque o Sr. Burns está tentando matá-lo. Enquanto Abe Simpson conta a Bart a história dos "Infernais Peixes Voadores" e o acordo de tontine, o Sr. Burns invade o quarto de Bart com um guindaste, e Abe assustado lhe entrega a sua chave do cofre. Bart sobe no guindaste e se oferece para ajudar o Sr. Burns a recuperar o tesouro, mas Burns rejeita a oferta e sai do quarto rindo, não sem antes quebrar acidentalmente a parede adjacente ao quarto de Lisa. Bart revela para Abe que ele roubou as chaves do Sr. Burns e, depois de alguma persuasão, Bart finalmente convence Abe a recuperar o tesouro. Bart e Abe vão para o cemitério para abrir o cofre e uma luz no topo do memorial aponta para o mar. Bart se prontifica a "emprestar" alguns equipamentos de mergulho enquanto Abe rouba uma lancha, a de Flandres que após um pequeno inquérito lhe empresta o barco de bom grado. Eles correm com a lancha para o local que a luz aponta e, chegando lá, o vovô diz Bart puxar a corda "63 vezes se ele ficar sem ar" e "64 vezes se ele encontrar o tesouro". Bart encontra o tesouro e puxa a corda 64 vezes. Quando iça o tesouro para o barco o Sr. Burns repentinamente chega no barco e rouba as pinturas e empurra Bart dentro do baú para o mar. Vovô mergulha e com sucesso salva Bart, ainda que este tenha resistido a usar o mesmo respirador que seu avô. Eles, então, perseguem Monty e o capturam na praia. Vovô recupera as pinturas, mas, em seguida, o Departamento de Estado intervém e toma as pinturas roubadas do Barão von Herzenberger, seu legítimo proprietário. Vovô diz a Bart "Que pelo menos ele mostrou que não foi sempre um velho maluco patético". Bart responde, dizendo: "Você nunca foi." e se abraçam. Curiosidades *Esta é a única vez que o pai do Chefe Wiggum é citado. *A batalha no flashback de Abe Simpson é "A Batalha das Ardenas", também conhecida como "Batalha do Bulge". Esta batalha durou de 16 de dezembro de 1944 a 25 de janeiro de 1945 e foi a batalha mais sangrenta que as Forças Americanas enfrentaram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mais de 19 mil norte-americanos morreram, sendo este o maior número de fatalidades americanas sofridas em um único embate durante todo o conflito. Os britânicos perderam 1.400 soldados. O Alto Comando Alemão estimou suas perdas durante a campanha em 84.834, já outras estimativas dizem que 60 mil ou até 100 mil alemães foram mortos, feridos ou desapareceram. *Jonathan Collier teve a ideia para este episódio depois de ler sobre como pinturas famosas foram redescobertas anos após o seu desaparecimento. Jeffrey Lynch teve assistência de Brad Bird, um ex-diretor de animação que trabalhou nos Simpsons e agora é conhecido por seu trabalho na Pixar Animation Studios e seus filmes "Os Incríveis" e "O Gigante de Ferro". Vídeo Games Este episodio pode ser jogado em The Simpsons Game. thumb|255px|Imagem Promocional do nivel.Como "Medal of Homer" uma obvia paródia de "Medal of Honor". Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Sétima Temporada en:Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" es:Raging Abe Simpson and his Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" fr:Grand-Père Simpson et le trésor maudit pl:Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" Categoria:Episódios Categoria:The Simpsons Game Categoria:Níveis do The Simpsons Game